The over-all objectives of this project are: (a) to evaluate delayed cutaneous hypersensitivity reactions in previously infected hepatitis B patients and to compare these with chronic carriers and (b) to characterize and evaluate cell-mediated immune mechanisms which may be responsible for persistence of hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg) in the asymptomatic carrier.